1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic imaging apparatus for imaging a subject and generating an image signal, and in particular, relates to an electronic imaging apparatus having a finder in which an image produced using both or a selected one of optical and electronic finder mechanisms is displayed on the same screen.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-210005, filed Jul. 20, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic imaging apparatus such an electronic still camera or video camera performs photoelectric conversion of an image of a subject by using an imaging device, so as to generate an image signal. Generally, the electronic imaging apparatus has an optical finder mechanism for optically observing an image of the subject, which is generated through an imaging lens. An electronic finder mechanism may also be used for showing the image of the subject in a finder, where this image is displayed in an electronic display device based on the image signal obtained by the photoelectric conversion of the image of the subject (which is generated through the imaging lens).
The optical finder mechanism can display the image of the subject even when the imaging device is not operated, and thus is power-saving. In the optical finder mechanism, the subject's image is optically shown; thus, in comparison with the electronic finder mechanism, the color of the subject can be precisely displayed in the finder, the image can be shown with high resolution, and the focus can be adjusted more accurately.
On the other hand, the electronic finder mechanism generates a displayed image based on the signal output from the imaging device; thus, the image obtained by the imaging device can be checked during an imaging operation, and it is possible to check the image to be obtained and to display various imaging data or conditions.
Reference Document 1 (see Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. H2-55991) discloses an electronic camera having both the optical and the electronic finder mechanisms, wherein images are shown in the finder while one of the two finder mechanisms is switchably activated.